


Healer Kink

by AlwaysWhoLockedMinds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWhoLockedMinds/pseuds/AlwaysWhoLockedMinds
Summary: All rights to these characters belong to JK Rowling.This was written for Slug Club.





	Healer Kink

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to these characters belong to JK Rowling. 
> 
> This was written for Slug Club.

Pansy had been staying Susan Bones for a while. After the war had ended, Pansy and Draco split ways, and she found comfort in Susan. Which is still a weird concept to her, since neither of them had really ever talked to often before then, but here they were being roommates and living the dream.

That was until Pansy had gotten into it with a hippogriff while at work. Her back was covered in some deep scratches, and she had been put on house arrest basically until she healed completely and was able to take care of herself again. Susan had been helping take care of her, putting the medication on her back and changing the gauze that was coming her back.

Pansy had started to gain this feeling in her chest, one that she hadn't felt in a long time. Her heart skipped a beat whenever Susan entered a room and she got giddy when Susan called her name. She couldn't wait until Susan walked in through the door tonight.

"I'm home Pansy!!", Susan called from the door, setting her keys on the table. There was the patter of feet on the floor, and soon Pansy was hugging Susan. "I'm so glad you are home!", Pansy said excited. Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips were pressed together in a kiss. Their hands started to roam each other's bodies, feeling, roaming. 

"M-maybe this should gage to a bedroom?", Pansy asked, feeling a little scared. "I think it should.", Susan replied and tugged her to the bedroom. Once they got there Susan carefully removed Pansy's shirt and the gauze on her back. "These are almost all healed, maybe another day and you should be ready to get back to things.", she said, running a hand over the scars.

Pansy shivered under her touch and moaned softly. "What does that mean for us?", she asked not even thinking about what she was saying. "It doesn't change anything.", was the reply she got, along with kisses down the side of her neck and back. "Lay down.", Susan whispered into Pansy's ear, and Pansy obliged happily. Soon her shorts and panties were pulled off, leaving her body fully exposed for Susan to see.

Susan's eyes ran over her body, "You are beautiful." Pansy blushed some and smiled when Susan's lips pressed against hers again. Fingers ran down her body, gently squeezing and pinching her breasts before they slide down farther. Those same fingers very lightly past over her clit, causing her hips to buck up some. Susan giggled slightly. "Eager aren't we?", she whispered and ran her fingers over Pansy's clitoris again. Circles slowly started to run over Pansy's most sensitive spot, bringing moans and gasps from her lips. 

Pansy's hands gripped the sheets on the bed, balling them into her fists, eyes rolled back in pleasure and squeezed shut, hips rising and falling giving Susan the tempo she should be going. It wasn't long before Pansy was withering in pleasure, "Fuck Susan. Just a bit harder, please!" Susan's fingers pressed harder against Pansy's clit, rubbing faster when hips pressed into her fingers. 

Pansy let out a huge gasp as the orgasm took over her body. The sheets popped off the corner of the bed from being pulled so hard, and her eyes were squeezed shut. It wasn't long before her body relaxed and she let the sheets go. Susan laid next to her, pulling her close. "Get some rest love.", Susan said softly, knowing that Pansy was already drifting off to sleep.


End file.
